¿Por qué no me quieres?
by Mekaku Actor
Summary: El amor proviniendo de Kariya sonaba como algo cínico y enfermizo, distaba de ser la idealización que Kirino tenía desde pequeño. -¿Eres homofóbico?- -¿Eres homosexual?- -¿Por qué no me quieres?-


**N/A:**

La verdad tenía mucho de no escribir y subir algo, solo tenía que subir un fic para no volverme loca. Sé de sobra que al titulo le falta imaginación.

Advertencias: shounen-ai y las personalidades no están bien plasmadas.

* * *

**_¿Por qué no me quieres?_**

_-Te amo, senpai._

Kirino Ranmaru no sabía muy bien como describir la extraña sensación que surgió en lo más profundo de su ser al escuchar semejantes palabras proviniendo de Kariya Masaki, no creía que podían traer consigo cosas buenas. El amor transmitido mediante su voz sonaba como algo cínico y enfermizo, distaba de ser la idealización que Kirino tenía desde pequeño.

Le dirigió una mirada cortante al chico y se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentado. Meses atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo yendo al parque a mitad de invierno, pero eso se lo acreditaba al primer inesperado encuentro que tuvo con Kariya ahí. Por razones que no quería reconocer se encontró volviendo todas las tardes, como si un pacto hubiera sido firmado aquella tarde.

-Déjame en paz, Kariya- resopló molesto al notar que el mencionado no había tardado en seguirle el paso.

-¿No me escuchaste?- cuestionó entonces el más bajo, sosteniendo sin mayor problema la mirada fulminante que Kirino le dirigía.

El más alto aparto la mirada después de unos segundos, rodando los ojos.

-Déjate ya de bromas. Tú no me quieres y es así como las cosas deben ser- le explicó Kirino pausadamente, como si Kariya no fuera a entender de otra manera.

-Yo no estoy mintiendo- replicó entonces Kariya irritado por el tono de voz que el mayor había usado, conteniéndose para no gritarle que el idiota era él- ¿por qué crees que deben ser así?-.

Kirino se detuvo en seco y observo con ojo crítico a Kariya, tratando de averiguar cuál era la trampa que este pretendía tenderle.

-No sé si lo habrás notado antes, pero yo _no _soy una chica y tampoco tú lo eres. Amarnos sería incorrecto- le respondió con desprecio, escupiendo cada palabra con más veneno del necesario.

-¿Eres homofóbico?- se burló Kariya con una risa mal disimulada.

Kirino frunció el entrecejo, todavía no lograba explicarse como Kariya siempre lo hacía sentir como si _él_ estuviera equivocado.

-¿Eres homosexual?- se la devolvió entonces, reanudando su marcha.

-Si se te puede considerar un hombre, entonces sí- replicó Kariya, con una sonrisa que indicaba que estaba lejos de ofenderlo.

Kirino trato de suprimir las ganas de golpear al chico, pero si lo hacía solo estaría aceptando lo que el otro había dicho.

-Como sea, no tengo ningún interés en el amor y puedes decir que soy asexual- pronunció entre dientes Kirino, dejando atrás a un Kariya atónito. Sabía de sobra que había algo que nunca volvería a ser igual.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente Kirino tenía el presentimiento que no encontraría a Kariya en el parque y eso lo afectaba de una manera abrumante que no quería aceptar. Que fuera la primera vez que estuviera nevando desde que el invierno había empezado solo lo hacía sentirse peor.

Por eso cuando no lo divisó sentado en la banca que estaban acostumbrados a sentarse se decepcionó en sobremanera. Había algunos niños jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve, pero sus gritos y risas no lograban transmitirle alegría.

Claro, su estado de ánimo cambio drásticamente al darse cuenta que Kariya se encontraba acostado en la nieve, cerca de la banca. Se puede decir que sintió alivio al verlo pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de pánico lo inundó al notar que Kariya no se movía.

-¿Kariya?- lo llamó acercándose a él pero este no respondió.

Conteniendo el aliento se arrodilló a su lado y lo sacudió desesperadamente.

-¡Kariya!- insistió al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Los ojos de Kariya se abrieron de golpe luego de unas cuantas sacudidas más, era obvio que estaba desubicado por la mirada desenfocada que le dirigía.

-Ah, pero sino es más que el asexual-murmuró el chico cuando finalmente lo reconoció, soltándose del agarre de Kirino.

Kirino no supo distinguir si eso era una burla o un reproche, de cualquier modo eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez fue esa?- le preguntó consternado.

Kariya se encogió de hombros y huyó de la mirada del mayor.

-Tenía sueño- se defendió, sin embargo Kirino se dio cuenta que no sonaba del todo convencido. Los dos sabían que era lo que había estado a punto de hacer el menor –al menos no llegaste tarde-

Había algo en el tono de voz de Kariya que Kirino no podía clasificar, probablemente porque nunca lo había usado con él.

-¿Senpai?- no había sido más que un susurro y Kirino enarcó una ceja al notar el amago de sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de Kariya -¿por qué no me quieres?-

Kirino se sorprendió ante la pregunta e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo inocente que Kariya sonaba. Y sin embargo no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, porque la verdad él _lo quería_ aunque tratara de negárselo a sí mismo.

-No me digas que no pretendes decirme por "no herir mis sentimientos"- la burla de Kariya lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y aunque este había tratar de sonreírle cínicamente no lo había conseguido y una sonrisa melancólica se extendía en su rostro.

-Al parecer eres menos inteligente de lo que pareces- comentó con cierta superioridad Kirino- yo nunca dije que no te quería y es eso lo que me molesta, idiota.

La reacción que obtuvo de Kariya no era ciertamente lo que esperaba, pero Kariya era todo lo que él nunca podía predecir, así que cuando el menor lo abrazo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Pero luego de eso se sintió culpable por haber sido tan cruel con él un día antes.

Kirino le devolvió con vehemencia el abrazo a Kariya, acomodándolo en su regazo con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo. Kariya se limitó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del más alto, deseando que el momento nunca acabara.

-Lo siento- soltó en un suspiro Kirino, fulminando con la mirada a los chicos curiosos que los observaban.

Kariyo se separó levemente de él, sonriendo. Vaciló unos segundos antes de besar la mejilla del mayor para luego esconder su rostro en el cuello de Kirino.

Kirino estaba sonrojado pero no dudó en ningún momento ladear un poco el rostro para rozar sus labios con los de Kariya, que parecía tímido al devolverle el beso. Decidió que le importaba poco si su amor no era correcto, no si significaba que podía ver a Kariya feliz.


End file.
